Warriors of Deception
by Silent's Screams
Summary: SunClan spots three kits in WillowClan that are born of the most loyal cats in the Clan. However, two of those kits are the most disloyal, sly, sneaky, intelligent, and deceptive kits ever born. Though, one of them is the complete opposite, but is still smart.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Prologue **

"SunClan may be ruined, when these kits are born," mews a large black and white tom with amber eyes. "These deceptive she-kits will be the hardest for any Clan to handle. They'll be sneaky, sly, and very misleading. I don't get how they got that, since their own father is their deputy, and their mother is one of the most loyal she-cats alive in WillowClan! How can we deal with this, Sunstar? Tell me how!"

"Silence, Silentstar," Sunstar narrows his dark amber eyes. "You should be good at that, knowing that your name has to do with that."

Gazing at him angrily, Silentstar claws the ground. "I just want to know how to stop them without killing great warriors. If we kill them, that is disloyal and we lose great fighters and hunters. If we banish them, we lose great warriors and still are breaking the code. Do they have anyone to help them?"

"Their other sister, I think," Sunstar glares down at WillowClan as a queen gives birth.

"Do we know which is which?"

"No, not yet."

"Will we ever know?"

"We'll know," Sunstar's golden eyes shine. "It will be obvious soon. I hope."

* * *

**Allegiances**

WillowClan

Leader:

Froststar- Small white and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Woodentail- Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Spottedwish- White she-cat with black specks and blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Dreamsoar)

Warriors:

Redpool- Russet tabby she-cat with amber eyes and scars all over her (APPRENTICE- Wingpaw)

Lightwing- White tom with dark blue eyes

Pumpkinfur- Solid ginger tom with green eyes

Whitefang- White tom with blue eyes (not blind)

Lakenose- Gray tabby she-cat with white belly fur and blue eyes

Pondwhisker- Black tom with a white muzzle and royal blue eyes

Jaywatcher- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Grayfrost- Silver tabby she-cat with one blind eye and another amber eye

Emberfrost- Dark gray tabby tom with rusty orange eyes

Darkface- Ginger and black tom with white tail tip and blue eyes

Snakeclaw- White tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dreamsoar- White she-cat with amber eyes

Wingpaw- White she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes

Queens:

Ebonynose- Pitch black she-cat with dark green eyes (mother of Woodentail's kits: Briarkit- Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes/ Sharpkit- Dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes/ Kestrelkit- Pale brown tabby and dappled she-cat with sparkling green eyes)

Blackice- Black she-cat with silver stripe on back and pale red eyes (mother of Whitefang's kits- Cinderkit- Gray tabby she-cat with red-orange eyes/ Foxkit- Ginger and white she-cat with orange-red eyes/ Badgerkit- Black and white tom with blue eyes/ Moosekit- Brown tom with blue eyes)

Nikki- Calico she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Crookednose- Ginger tabby tom with a crooked nose and green eyes

StoneClan

Leader:

Acornstar- Brown tabby tom with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Darkpaw)

Deputy:

Brightcloud- Yellow-furred tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Dustwing- Dusty brown tom with brown eyes

Warriors:

Wildfire- White she-cat with color-changing eyes and a scar on her throat

Rockfoot- Dark gray tabby tom with creepy, dark amber eyes

Tigerfang- Dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Fernwish- Gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Lightcry- Bright ginger dappled tom with large amber eyes that glow

Shadowwing- Black she-cat with gray paws and dark blue eyes

Twigtail- Brown tom with gray eyes

Doghowl- Pale brown tom with green eyes

Jaylight- Gray tom with black tabby stripes and bright blue eyes

Fishfang- Pale gray tom with blue-green eyes (APPRENTICE- Rootpaw)

Rowanstem- Ginger she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Reedpaw)

Apprentices:

Rootpaw- Russet furred she-cat with colorful hazel eyes

Reedpaw- White and ginger tom with blue eyes

Darkpaw- Jet black tom with scary red eyes

Queens:

Fallingsun- Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail's kits: Autumnkit- Ginger tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes/ Beekit- Yellow tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Turtlebloom- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Fishfang's kits)

Elders:

Riotfire- Black and ginger tom with red eyes

Scarface- Pale cream tabby she-cat with scars all over and a missing tail and blind-blue eyes

FeatherClan

Leader:

Lionstar- Large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Risingsun- Black and ginger tom with blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Sunpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Owlflight- Calico she-cat with one blue eye and the other green (APPRENTICE- Stormpaw)

Warriors:

Applestrike- Pale brown tabby tom with pale green eyes (APPRENTICE- Cloudpaw)

Icecry- Beautiful silver dappled she-cat with cold blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Skypaw)

Starrynight- Black tom with white speckles and blind blue eyes

Ratclaw- Dark gray tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Birdscratch- White she-cat with blue eyes

Viperfang- Black and white she-cat with dark green eyes and gray tail tip

Spiderstring- Black tom with mysterious purple eyes

Longlegs- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Gorseheart- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and white tail tip

Creamfur- Creamy tom with baby-blue eyes

Apprentices:

Skypaw- White she-cat with sky-blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White tom with gray tail tip and stormy blue eyes

Sunpaw- Bright ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with large dark blue eyes

Queens:

Nightwish- Jet black she-cat with pale green eyes (mother of Longlegs's kits: Moonkit- Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Elders:

Oldstone- White tom with black paws and dark gray eyes

CloudClan

Leader:

Igneousstar- Black she-cat with stoney gray eyes

Deputy:

Thornheart- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Teardrop- Blue-gray she-cat with watery blue eyes

Warriors:

Tanglewood- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Firelight- Bright ginger tabby tom with gleaming blue eyes

Gorseflower- Creamy she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes

Darkstone- Black tom with gray paws and blue eyes

Breezefur- White and black tom with odd orange eyes

Glowstone- Silver tom with yellow eyes

Nightgaze- Jet black she-cat with dark gray eyes that look almost black

Moongaze- Silver tabby she-cat with white belly fur and blue eyes

Carlile- Mysterious white tom with creepy yellow eyes

Tawny- Mysterious calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Amberglow- Honey-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Craneflight- Tall white tom with black paws and orange eyes

Apprentices:

Crowpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Sorrelpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Frostpaw- White tom with blue eyes (not blind)

Lakepaw- Brown tabby tom with sea-green eyes and white paws

Queens:

Pineleaf- Creamy she-cat with green eyes (mother of Craneflight's kits- Lintkit- Gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Kits with no mothers:

Riverkit- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Shatteredkit- White she-cat with missing paw and pale green eyes

Elders:

NONE


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Briarkit's POV**

Shakily, I lift myself from the grassy ground. Around me, I see other cats, and I try to look nowhere near worried. For the first time, I blink my eyes and notice that some she-cat is leaning down to lick my head. As she does, her warm tongue makes me know exactly who she is. Hissing, I paw her off of me in embarrassment as the other kits watch me with scolding eyes. Including my sisters, Kestrelkit and Sharpkit. Though, I cannot tell what they are thinking, but I still don't want to seem like a "mother lover" in the nursery. That will ruin my reputation!

"Get off me, Ebonynose!" I screech, running over to my sisters. My eyes flare, and then Kestrelkit nudges me with her body, as if she is trying to _make _me be respectful, when I really cannot risk my whole life in this Clan. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Ebonynose, who is purring in the background as I fight with her. I sigh, noticing that I might have made her crazy, "Sorry, Ebonynose." It is quiet, so Cinderkit and Foxkit don't hear me. Those kits will always make fun of others, and they think it's all jokes and fun, but when I grow up to their size, I'll be stronger.

Foxkit, who sits in the front of the nursery, snickers as she talks with Cinderkit. I whip around and glare at them with narrowed, concentrated eyes. Shrugging her russet furred shoulders, she follows Cinderkit and her other brothers, Badgerkit and Moosekit, out of the nursery. Then, I widen my eyes and swing my body over to look at Ebonynose with pouting-like eyes. I beg, "Can we PAH-LEASE go outside now?"

Looking at the other kits leaving, Ebonynose sighs and nods, "I was let out this time, so yes."

Triumphantly, my sister and I jump into the air with power in our leap. Kestrelkit jumps the highest of all of us, and I challenge her, "I bet you I can jump up the Willow Tree first branch without having to claw the tree!" As we ran out, she snorts in disbelief, purring in mockery.

"I bet I can get on the second! Bet you won't even make it up an inch," Kestrelkit snorts again, running to where the leader, Froststar, gives commands and announces the new apprentices and warriors. She darts over to the Willow Tree, making a running start that boosted her leap higher. Kestrelkit ducks and then thrusts herself upwards, diving onto the second branch. Growling, I run as fast as I can, much faster than Kestrelkit, and bounce into the air, not landing on anything but more air. At first, I thought it was high. Though, when I hit the ground, I knew that I was going to be laughed at.

Swiftly, Kestrelkit leaps down beside me and purrs triumphantly, "Told ya you couldn't beat the master at leaps!"

Rubbing the back of my head in pain, I manage to murmur, "But I can beat you in a race."

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"Try me," Kestrelkit grits her teeth and stands by a large, straight pile of moss. "We run to the end of camp, starting as this moss pile. Whoever wins is the fastest runner of the WHOLE Clan! And, they get to play as a leader for WillowClan, and the others have to either be warriors or leaders from other Clans."

"I wanna join," Foxkit and Cinderkit both say at once. Then, they aline themselves to the moss as if they are even accepted. Foxkit is long, thin and slender, so she runs easily and fast. On the other hand, however, Cinderkit is short and more of a broad, fighting figure. So, it is obvious that Foxkit and I might be the ones to be ahead of this race. _That's just what I wanted_, I want to hiss, but it only comes in thought. _To race against the second most fast she-__kit ever to be born and get beaten._

"Don't push it then," I stand next to Foxkit, ready to spring.

Sharpkit pads over and chirps, "Oh! Oh! Can I say go?"

Rolling my eyes, I spit, "Fine! Say it!"

"GO!" Sharpkit says, leaping into the air with a fun expression on her face.

Right then and there, I feel my legs begin to move with long strides. Wind blows against me, as if it is trying to hold me back; however, I do not listen. I manage to ignore it and run on, Foxkit evened out with my as we race across the camp, nearly running into a few warriors. Panting, I look over to Foxkit and she is slightly falling behind me. _This is my day to prove that I am better than her! I won't let her ever forget this!_ I think happily, ready to mock Foxkit for being beaten by a kit much younger than her. Though, she seems to be speeding up, and I begin to worry a little bit more about my reputation.

When she is at my tail, she grabs it with a single snap of her jaws just as I am close to reaching the end. Hauling me backwards, I fall into Kestrelkit and Cinderkit, who hiss at my angrily for tumbling into them. Ahead of me, I see Foxkit running up to the end of the camp and touching it with a mocking claw. "HA! You lost!" she purrs evilly, helping Cinderkit up. "Now I am going to be Foxstar, and Cinderkit will be my loyal deputy. Too bad for you two."

"I was almost beating Cinderkit, though!" Kestrelkit whines, clawing the dirty ground angrily.

"And you pulled me down," I hiss, nose-to-nose with Foxkit. "You can't do that!"

Foxkit lifts an eyebrow and narrows her eyes, not replying. She takes a step back and calls out, almost as if she is addressing the whole world. "I won the race, and I am now Foxstar of WillowClan! Feel my fury!"

"Or your furry behind," I flatten my ears.

First, she looks at me with amusement. But when she notices I said it, she growls and attacks me with long claws that dig into my skin. I fall over from the lunge that comes at me hard, and I cry out in pain as Foxkit hovers her teeth over my neck. "You better watch your tone, mouth, and attitude towards me, kit! I'm older than you, and I can kill you whenever I want," she hisses into my ear, still hovering above my soft spot.

Sharpkit cries out from behind Foxkit, "Get off her! Foxkit!" She tries pushing the kit off, but there is no use. She is too small, and much weaker than this foe that stands before me. Or on top of me... "Foxkit, please! What did Briarkit do to you? You've done enough to us!"

"Foxkit!" a harsh voice sounds from the nursery, and it is Blackice. She pulls the kit off and storms to the nursery, scolding, "You never will do that again!"

"Thanks, Sharpkit," I move upward to face my brave sister that defends me.

"But it didn't work... I failed!"

"No you didn't."

"How come?"

"Because you made her angry."

"Why is that not failing? I was trying to get her off."

"She was intimidated."

"Oh wow!" Sharpkit's eyes gleam with triumph and happiness. "I made Foxkit angry at me! AWESOME!" Purring, she twirls around and runs around camp with no care of the warriors that give her irritated looks.

Purring at her, I pad back to Kestrelkit, happy to see my small sister to... joyful.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Sharpkit's POV**

From the side, I see Foxkit, Badgerkit, Cinderkit, and Moosekit getting groomed by their mother, Blackice. The most annoyed kit is Foxkit, obviously, since she is the most stubborn, along with Cinderkit. Though, they are only glad to be finally made apprentices. Foxkit the most, since she can finally overrun my sisters and I. Of course, she is going to pick on us for moons, until she grows more mature. _I wonder if she will ever do such a thing... If she'll ever grow mature or not_, I begin to think, glaring back at the Willow Tree, where Froststar stands.

Finally, she calls out to the Clan, even though they already have gathered beneath her, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Willow Tree for a Clan meeting!" A few more leftover cats come, waiting patiently for her to call the kits to be apprentices. "Today, Foxkit, Cinderkit, Badgerkit, and Moosekit are going to be apprentices. Come up here if you are willing."

Shoving each other every so often, they all pounce up on the first branch, which is easy for them. Their eyes glisten as they wait for her to ask the great question of agreement. Froststar boldly calls out to SunClan, our warrior ancestors, "I, Froststar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these kits with glee and joy, and accept them into your ranks and make them into brave warriors. Now," her silver-blue eyes look down to them sternly, and her voice grows serious and a little bit harsh, "do you four accept the warrior code and are you willing to defend your Clanmates with your life?"

"We do," they chorus.

"Then from now on, Moosekit, you are now Moosepaw. Your mentor will be Whitefang. Whitefang, train him with your best qualities, and show him your keen eyesight and earshot strategies." The little brown apprentice touches the white she-cat's nose, and they leap down to below. "Badgerkit, from now on, you are Badgerpaw, and you will be trained by Snakeclaw. Snakeclaw, teach him your battle skills and show him what you can do." The tabby tom touches the black and white apprentice on the nose, and they follow Moosepaw and Whitefang. "Cinderkit, from now on, you are Cinderpaw, and your mentor will be Darkface. Darkface, teach her the ways of right and wrong." They touch, and go. "Finally, Foxkit, from now on, you are Foxpaw and will be trained by Woodentail. Woodentail, train her with your strengths and deputy ways."

Foxpaw's eyes gleam as she touches my father's nose. Like the snob she is, she looks down at us and smirks evilly, a boastful glint in her almost-red eyes. Then, she lashes her tail and follows Woodentail down the Willow Tree. From his face, I can tell Woodentail is a little disappointed on training her; therefore, he does his best to hide it, and I swear I am the only one who can tell.

Beside me, Briarkit and Kestrelkit growl angrily. Their long claws scrape the ground stubbornly as they watch Foxpaw near them. Kestrelkit hisses in my ear, "Now we get triple the boasting. She's going to boast she is an apprentice, her mentor is the deputy, and her mentor is our father. This isn't going to be good."

"Tell me about it," I sigh, clawing the ground like them.

Foxpaw basically rubs her tail in my face when she comes by and grins evilly, "I would insist on you thinking that Froststar might make me deputy! She said for your father to train my with deputy ways. I always knew she had a great eye for leaders."

Fur bristling, all of us don't reply and eye our father, who gives us looks to silence us slightly. We nod slowly, trying to make it so it isn't obvious.

Briarkit steps away and mews to us, "Let's go play mossball, or something." Then, in a low murmur, she mews, "We finally don't have Foxpaw ready to kill us."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Kestrelkit's POV **

"Today's the day," Ebonynose nudges me happily. Nuzzling my neck, she lifts me up by the scruff and places me down near the entrance. Then, she does the same with my sisters, Briarkit and Sharpkit. When they are next to me, Ebonynose gets in front of us and stands closest to the entrance. "Time to get ready! It might take all day for Kestrelkit to get ready, since she's so fluffy." There is a sound of amusement in her voice, but I growl. When we are out of the nursery, Ebonynose quickly pads over to Woodentail, softly placing her muzzle with his, purring.

"I can't believe my kits are going to be apprentices," Woodentail purrs, glaring at us with glistening eyes. "They have grown like weeds, but grew to be flowers. I am so proud of every one of you." Moving away from Ebonynose, he licks us each on the head, our faces expressing that we are annoyed. Flicking his tail in amusement, he goes back over to his mate and pushes into her gently. "Froststar is-"

"MENTOR!" Foxpaw interrupts rudely, pounding over to Woodentail. Getting between the deputy and his mate, she smiles and lashes her tail. "I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE! Aren't we going to train all day and night tonight? Oh wait! I forgot... The little kits have apprentice ceremonies... Oh well, we need to train the future leader well, right?" She glowers at us with menacing, red eyes and then flicks her ears to Woodentail, who watches her oddly. She speaks again, "My mother says that I can be the best I can, as long as I get the proper amount of training possible."

"It can wait," Woodentail calmly says. "I won't miss my daughters for anything, Foxpaw. Sorry. Also, you can easily get overworked. You obviously don't have the right amount of endurance for becoming a great deputy just yet. And that is way too much training. Even I would get tired."

"But you fight for days!" Foxpaw gasps, eyes widening.

"When I know it is worth it, endurance rises."

"That makes no sense!"

"Then what type of deputy would you be? One with no wisdom or understanding? Well," he sighs, lowering his tail, "at least my kits are going to be like me, right? Wise and stuff..."

Shocked, Foxpaw slams her paw into the ground and storms away to Cinderpaw and Blackice, who talk in the corner of camp. When she is utterly gone, my sisters and I burst out in laughter, rolling on the floor with plain amusement. Woodentail watches us with serious eyes, and I sit up, wiping a tear from joy away from my eye. "Sorry, Woodentail. You can be so funny sometimes, though!"

"But you must learn that you may end up like that if you keep up this act," Woodentail narrows his eyes. "This was a test, if you think about it."

"WHAT?!" we all gasp, looking at each other with worry. Then, we look to Ebonynose for support, but she just shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't disagree with your father," Ebonynose meows.

Sighing, we all droop our tails and walk away.

* * *

Later in the day, I see Froststar leaping up onto the Willow Tree. When she is one of lowest branches, she calls out to the Clan with a bold cry and gathering call, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Willow Tree for a Clan meeting!" When everyone is there, Froststar counts quickly and then nods. "Today, there is going to be three new apprentices. Briarkit, Kestrelkit, and Sharpkit, please come up to the Willow Tree to be made apprentices." We run up quickly and stand there below our leader with pride gleaming in our small eyes. "I, Froststar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices..." She finishes the rest, my head going away in different thoughts. Then, I listen when she asks, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates with your life?"

"We do," we all close our eyes and smile.

"Then from now on until your warrior ceremony, Briarkit, you will be Briarpaw and will be trained by Jaywatcher," Froststar mews loud enough for everyone to hear. Briarpaw pads up to the handsome tom and touches noses with him. "Sharpkit, from now on, you are Sharppaw and will be trained by Emberfrost." The tom and she-cat touch noses. "Kestrelkit," I shiver at my own name, "from now on, you are Kestrelpaw and will be trained by Grayfrost."

Luckily, I have been given the best mentor yet. Her tender paws touch the ground, and she lightly pushes her nose to mine as we ready ourselves for moons of new training exercises. Grayfrost opens her eyes during the touch and purrs, "I will train you with all I have."

"I will listen to you always," I smile back and let go of the touch.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Briarpaw's POV**

I skid across the ground as I attack my sister in the training area. Kestrelpaw dodges out of the way, having me slam right into a stock of thorns and other pointy leaves. Ignoring the pain, I stumble out of the bush and attack once more. This time, I have more power, and I am faster than before. With that power, I manage to fly above my sister and slam down on her back by pushing myself onto her. When I fall, I am luckily saved by her structure, and I knock her down, weakening the enemy.

Kestrelpaw screeches as she is winded for a moment, stunned as well. After a little moment, Kestrelpaw rolls on her back, exposing her soft belly, which waits for me to claw it. But before I can, Kestrelpaw kicks me, sending me flying through the air and landing beside Jaywatcher. I am almost out of the circle, and if she hits me in this spot, I am going to have to pull out the elders' tics. So, as she charges me, I decide quickly to move out of the way and allow her to pass me by, in hopes of her fall out of the circle. Fortunately, when I move, she is still running at full speed and cannot stop. Trying to stop, she trips over the circle border-line and then falls on her face.

Jaywatcher, who seems very impressed, claps his paws to congratulate me. Usually, he is hard to impress; however, I always find a way. Panting, I pad over to him and mew, "How'd I do, Jaywatcher, sir?"

"You did fantastic," he praises happily, purring a little. _I never thought he could purr,_ I think to myself, flicking my tail with happiness. Then, he frowns and goes to the corrections. "However, you might not always have something for her to run in to. So make sure that you are near something in battle, or if not, you must always fight. Also, make sure that when she exposes her belly, that that is the first thing you claw at."

"Alright, alright," I shrug, flattening my ears. I glance at Kestrelpaw, who is getting corrected by her own mentor too, but also praised.

"Now, we should get back to camp," Jaywatcher's ears twitch, and so does his eye slightly. "The Gathering is tonight, and we must get there fast."

Nodding, all of us begin to pad back to camp quickly. This is my first Gathering, and I do not want to be late for something so amazing and interesting. On the way to camp, Jaywatcher tells me about the history of the Gathering and Clans. Also, he explains what to do in the Gathering. "Alright, so I told you about the Clans and the treaty, right?" I nod. "The treaty calls for peace, and if you fight with another cat, SunClan will be angry with you, and curse your Clan." I widen my eyes, but say nothing else. "Can you handle that?" I nod again. "Also, don't give any information away that could be useful for the other Clans to raid on us. Sometimes, the Clans will send in spies for the apprentices, and ask for things that could threaten the death or loss of territory for us."

"And I also heard they can use it against us for SunClan to understand," I mew, quivering at the thought of the Clan hating me for giving something away to the other Clans. _I can imagine me being the one,_ I begin to cautiously think.

"Yes," Grayfrost mews, catching up with us. "But you can still talk to the others. They have some cool stories, to be honest."

"And we can gather some data ourselves as well," Kestrelpaw murmurs in my ear, evil in her voice, but also amusement, too. "Froststar would love us!"

"Doesn't she already?" I joke, twitching my tail.

* * *

The whole Clan begins to pad into the Gathering place, known as SunStones, cautiously, glancing around them. Right now, there is no other Clan but WillowClan in the Gathering, and I feel glad for once. Sharppaw sticks next to me, but Kestrelpaw says she is going to find something to do. Just as she says that, another Clan enters Sunstones. From the smell, I can tell it is StoneClan, because of the rocky stench and broad looks of the Clan cats. The first to lead this Clan is Acornstar, a tough looking brown tabby tom with green eyes.

From the WillowStone, I overhear Froststar mew, "Greetings, Acornstar. How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing well," his voice is like low thunder, and there is a growl deep within his tone. _Why is he growling? What did Froststar say?_ I think, eying him with cautious and care. _He better not hurt my leader! She's too awesome for him._ "What about you?" he sits in front of her.

Before I can hear Froststar's reply, a cat mews behind me, "Hello! I'm Reedpaw." When I whirl around, I see a white and ginger patched tom. His eyes are bright and full of contempt as he studies me without caution. Obviously, he is much older than me, but sounds about my age. Though, I don't want to ask him how old he is, I just wave my tail. "What's your name?" he asks slowly, as if I wouldn't understand him.

"Briarpaw," I blink.

"Nice name! You look like the deputy a little," he points his tail at Woodentail. "The deputy of WillowClan. Are you his daughter?"

"Y-Yes," I try to lie my fur flat and stop is from bristling.

"Cool! I'm Doghowl's kit. He's just a warrior."

"Oh okay..."

"Have you ever been to a Gathering?"

"Yes- I mean, no I haven't. I just became an apprentice," I shuffle my paws awkwardly. _This cat won't shut up! Why is he soooo talkative? _I think to myself, hoping that no one can hear my annoyed thoughts and cries for help.

"Awesome! You do look young," he pokes me for no reason.

Moving away, I mew, "I think it's about to start." Then, I pad over to the WillowClan cats. Unfortunately, Reedpaw follows me there and sits right next to me. His pelt touches mine, and I widen my eyes in a stunned way, utterly annoyed with him. Luckily, I can get my mind off him, since some leader of FeatherClan, Lionstar, a lean ginger tom, steps up to the FeatherStone and calls the Gathering to start.

"All is well in FeatherClan," he proudly says. "We finally have a medicine cat apprentice, known as Stormpaw, who bravely stopped his warrior training to become something that he is truly destined for." The Clans begin to cheer for Stormpaw, and I see a stormy gray tom closing his eyes in embarrassment, blushing as he sits next to the other cheering medicine cats. I see Spottedwish and Dreamsoar, the two medicine cats of WillowClan, congratulating him too for being a medicine cat. Then, Lionstar purrs and nods to Igneousstar, a strange black she-cat that is the leader of CloudClan.

"CloudClan is still recovering from a recent battle with StoneClan," she gives StoneClan an angry look, and Acornstar shrugs. "But other than that, we are stronger than the rest of you." Her voice is sour and bitter, making me wince a little bit at her tone. She then nods to Froststar.

"Like the rest of you, WillowClan is going magnificent," Froststar flicks her ears. "Foxpaw, Kestrelpaw, Briarpaw, Sharppaw, Cinderpaw, Moosepaw, and Badgerpaw were made apprentices." Cheers erupt from every Clan but StoneClan, which silently watches WillowClan with angry, frustrated eyes. Froststar glances at Acornstar, who shrugs his shoulders. Froststar tries not to growl as she nods to Acornstar.

"We have fully recovered from the attack we made, and are prepared for anymore. This meeting is over!"

As it ends, I pad back over to my Clan, not waiting for Reedpaw to say goodbye. Though he was the only one cheering for WillowClan's new apprentices, I still did not want to accompany with him. Then, I pad back to camp, glad to be safe for once.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Sharppaw's POV**

I race through the trees, hoping to be the first of the Clan to get back to camp. A purr rises in my throat, and I hope my sisters don't catch my kit-like attitude, because I might end up being humiliated or mocked for the rest of my apprenticeship. As I run, I feel the soft ground, and it feels odder than usual. However, I don't take the chance to care about it, and continue to run. Then, suddenly, I feel the ground fall out from under me, almost like some cat has taken it away. So, I start to fall and screech, "Help me!"

Lastly, I see Kestrelpaw and Briarpaw leaning over the hole to help. They reach out their paws helplessly, crying, "No! Sharppaw!"

Before I can say anything back, my back its the hard, stone floor and quick pain shoots through my spine, and then to my whole body. I give one cough, obviously winded, and see nothing after that. As the world gets blacker around me, I hear the fading, echoing cries from my sister's, "No, Sharppaw! No!"


End file.
